


Dinner in bed

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Arthur is Merlin's landlord.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Dinner in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt: Blindfold
> 
> I think I've finally gotten used to just writing porny scenes without needing _too much_ of a backstory. Anyway, this was initially thought up as a bonus fill for Dirty Talk but didn't seem right at the time so now it's been converted into another bingo fill.

“I’m going to fuck you full of my cum,” Arthur swore roughly against the cup of Merlin’s ear, his hand still fisted in Merlin’s dark locks.

Merlin arched as the words penetrated the fucked-out fog in his brain, thighs grazing more firmly against Arthur’s side. “No,” he moaned weakly.

Arthur chuckled darkly, “you don’t deserve condoms.”

Merlin writhed against the sheets, locking his legs behind Arthur’s back and pulling Arthur deeper into him even as he turned his head and gasped for air.

“You see,” Arthur said shakily, “you don’t want me to.”

Merlin turned his head as if to meet Arthur’s eyes. Arthur stared down at the blindfold, wishing he could meet Merlin’s eyes even if he enjoyed Merlin giving him this power over him. 

Arthur grinned sharply, leaning down and biting around Merlin’s collarbone just to hear him whimper and cry out and writhe against him some more.

As promised, he finished inside Merlin before leaning back on his knees to watch Merlin’s legs splay out in satisfied exhaustion. He had come just from Arthur fucking into him. It also helped that he could rub his cock up against his stomach. 

He watched Merlin gasping for air, splayed out against his bedspread and ripped the blindfold off to catch Merlin’s quick blinking when he opened his eyes to the bright room.

“You want to spend the night?” Arthur asked easily, finding himself wanting to keep his lover for the whole night. 

Merlin’s eyes finally opened to look at him before a shy nod was exchanged as an answer. Arthur smiled at him, tapping his heated thigh before stepping off the bed.

“Your family?”

“Uncle Gaius is away on business and my mum is working the night shift at the hospital,” Merlin assured him. They didn’t always do this, careful about the familiarity in their interactions. Arthur was fairly sure his tenants would murder him in cold blood if they realized he was bedding Merlin.

As such, Arthur made sure his tenants had nothing to complain about and kept this part a secret. 

He also did it to avoid his father finding out and deciding it was a mistake signing over the property to him before he had originally intended.

“Why don’t you stay in bed,” Arthur suggested, “stay nice and warm for me. I’ll bring you dinner in bed.”

He watched Merlin relax back against the bed and smiled at the level of comfort Merlin now had in his place. He went into his restroom to clean up a bit before heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Merlin was such a good sport. He didn’t particularly care about Arthur’s insistence of coming inside him every time. He’d trained it out of him quickly enough and it helped that Arthur was nothing if not monogamous. 

After preparing a few sandwiches he entered his bedroom with a plate of them and glasses of water balanced on a tray. “Merlin, you still awake?”

Merlin sat up from the curled position he was in and Arthur set the tray between them. They quickly finished the water before starting dinner.

“So have you decided what you’ll do when you’re finished?”

Merlin nodded with his mouth full of sandwich. Swallowing quickly, Merlin beamed at him, “I have a few interviews for hospitals here in London.”

“I knew you could do it,” Arthur congratulated him, reaching out and pulling Merlin into a deep kiss before letting him go so they could go back to eating. 

“I don’t want to leave London,” Merlin whispered, giving voice to his hidden thoughts.

Arthur glanced at him with a crooked smirk, “Is there a particular reason why?”

Merlin nodded, taking another bite out of his sandwich. 

“Alright then, let’s have it.”

“Working in London would be far more interesting than out in the country. And I want us to move in together. So we can finally be alone,” Merlin admitted easily, tired of all the sneaking around he’d recently been doing. 

Arthur nodded hesitantly, “so you’re ready for your family to find out?”

Merlin grabbed the tray and set it aside on the nearest end table, turning back to face Arthur with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I think so.”

“If you're ready, I'm ready too.”

Merlin smiled, “I was banking on that,” he reached out beside Arthur and pulled the blindfold into his hands, raising it up. “Ready for round two?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, letting Merlin approach him and wrap the blindfold over his face. Then Merlin reclined against the bed and pulled Arthur to him with his hand in his. Having him kneeling at his feet, he tugged Arthur down, filling his mouth with his hardening cock.


End file.
